La capitana Ladybug
by Sagira04
Summary: Ladybug la aventurera más osada y famosa, se ha pasado la vida tentando el riesgo y por fin se encuentra con un peligro más grande de lo que jamás soñó. Acusada de robar uno de los tesoros más valiosos del mundo, el poderoso Libro de los Miraculous, Ladybug debe encontrar y recuperar el precioso libro si no quiere que su mejor amiga Alya encuentre la muerte.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, esta historia esta inspirada en Sinbad la leyenda de los siete mares, espero que les guste.

Pd: Miraculous; Ladybug y Sinbad no son míos son de sus respectivos dueños yo solo utilizo los personajes para entretenerme.

Pd 2: Aquí Tikky y Plagg serán humanos.

* * *

Era un bien día, el viento fuerte, la mar tranquila y su tripulación sin ninguna baja, un día bastante aburrido para la capitana su imponente traje además de su pañuelo rojo con motas negras eran la principal característica de la capitana Marinette, mejor conocida como Ladybug.

-Damas y caballeros – dijo llamando la atención de su tripulación- esto es lo que estábamos esperando- dijo mientras veía un barco enemigo - el objeto más valioso va en camino a París… es una lástima que nunca llegue… - dijo haciendo que la tripulación riera- después de hoy… nos retiramos a España.

Todos aplaudieron ante lo dicho, España recibía muy bien a los extranjeros sus atenciones eran muy… _especiales._

Al estar suficientemente cerca del enemigo se anclaron a él y ya cuando estuvieron bien sujetos, empezaron por invadirlo, la capitana fue la primera en saltar al otro barco para luchar con sus contrarios.

-No lo olviden… seremos ricos.

Después de esto, Ladybug saltó, llegando a la proa y empezando la lucha con fervor, derrotarlos no fue nada difícil, pero había una persona que le estaba dando problemas.

-Sabes pudiste ser más humilde, amarrar a toda la tripulación me pareció excesivo.

-Así que Tikki… - no pudo continuar un hombre con una espada se les atravesó queriendo atacarlas, pero la pelirroja lo lanzo al mar – nunca te excedes.

Espero un momento a que su tripulación se encargara del necio que seguía defendiendo el libro, aunque bien sabía que era una batalla perdida para él, después de unos minutos la capitana la reconoció.

-Alya…

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿verdad? – dijo Tikki – ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Más de una eternidad.

Marinette se acercó a la pelea, viendo como su antigua mejor amiga combatía sola contra su tripulación.

-Sigues peleando como una anciana – dijo la ojiazul al aire sabiendo que la castaña la reconocería.

-Marinette… - esto logro distraer a Alya haciendo que la lograran inmovilizar – Marinette, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – después de la pregunta aflojaron el agarre.

-Trabajando – contesto como si fuera una pregunta bastante obvia rompiendo la cerradura que la separaba del mejor tesoro – y… ¿tú?

\- ¿Qué te paso?... ¿En dónde te metiste?

-Me encantaría ponerte al tanto pero… tengo cosas que hacer… personas que ver… cosas que robar – dijo introduciéndose a la habitación.

Por un momento se quedó estática, el libro era impresionante y el poder que desprendía era abrumador, después de todo, un objeto sin igual. Justo cuando se iba a acercar Alya la detuvo.

-Marinette… tenemos que hablar.

-Hablan de él, escriben de él, pero jamás lo había visto… el libro de los Miraculous

-Mi trabajo es llevarlo a salvo a París…

-Bueno pues… no esperes tu paga… hiciste un muy mal trabajo… te van a despedir.

-No habas enserio… desapareces diez años y luego apareces solamente para robarlo

-Odio que seas tú, de verdad, pero…

-Pero se trata de mi Marinette – dijo Alya interrumpiendo a su amiga.

-Alya… tenías claves secretas, buenos escondites y grandes aventuras, fue divertido, de hecho, divertidísimo, pero eramos niñas

-Y AMIGAS… no te lo llevaras… olvídalo… después de todo ¿Qué harías con él? El libro nos protege a todos…

-Exacto… imagina lo mucho que pagarían por recuperarlo

-Lo voy a repetir… hace muchos años tu y yo eramos amigas, si esa amistad significo algo para ti… pruébalo.

-Tienes razón… eso fue hace muchos años…

Estaba a punto de agarrar el libro, hasta que Alya la lanzo al otro lado de la habitación adueñándose de una de sus espadas.

-Por favor… no te hagas la heroína Alya…

La lucha siguo, era metal contra metal una lucha que valia la pena seguir viendo y Marinette mentiría si les dijera que a pesar de todo no se estaba divirtiendo, hace mucho que no tenía una contrincante digna y Alya siempre fue la mejor de todas.

La lucha puedo durar horas, pero no lo hizo una especie de tentáculo rompió las paredes.

-Y eso? – dijo Marinette mientras salía a ver lo que pasaba

-Por los dioses …

Era una especie de monstruo con tres ojos y un llamativo color rosado el cual está atacando el barco, todos los hombres y mujeres que acompañaban a Alya luchaban valientemente contra él.

-Bueno… veo que estas ocupada… así que adiós – dijo Marinette agarrado una soga para poder salir de ahí.

-Espera… me vas a dejar así

-Este… si – dijo subiendo los hombros y saltando a su barco.

El extraño monstruo siguió destruyendo el barco de Alya hasta que al intentar agarrar a un hombre termino dañando el barco de Marinette, eso era personal, nadie se metía con el barco de ladybug.

El derrotarlo no fue difícil, simplemente trabajo junto a Alya como si otra vez fueran niñas y lo vencieron. Lo que nadie sabía era que una persona las estaba observando...

* * *

Dejen un review por favor :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, esta historia esta inspirada en Sinbad la leyenda de los siete mares, espero que les guste.

Pd: Miraculous; Ladybug y Sinbad no son míos son de sus respectivos dueños yo solo utilizo los personajes para entretenerme

Cuando el monstruo estaba cayéndose /por fin/ del barco uno de sus tentáculos logro alcanzar a Ladybug y lo arrastro al mar consigo, Alya estaba dispuesta a rescatar a su amiga, cuando estaba a punto de aventarse al mar sus guardias lo impidieron atrapándolo justo en el momento exacto.

Mientras tanto Ladybug estaba forcejeando para poder soltarse y nadar a la superficie porque aparte de quedarse sin energía se estaba quedando sin aire y eso no era bueno.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Ladybug.

Marinette solo logro asentir, apenas había notada su estado, estaba rodeada por una especia de burbuja a quien sabe cuántos metros bajo el mar y hablando con un señor vestido de traje morado y negro y en el cuello tenía una especie de broche en forma de mariposa, sin contar su máscara que le cubría toda la cara /excepto la boca/ de color plata.

-Me han contado mucho de ti – continuó este extraño hombre – mi nombre es Hawk month – dijo alzando el cuello – debes conocerme por los libros de historia o por los murales de las iglesias – dijo tomando la forma en que lo retrataban en el mundo humano.

-No tengo ni idea de quién eres

-Ignoraré ese comentario, tu mataste a uno de mis monstruos así que…

-Espera, espera, espera – dijo interrumpiéndolo - eso fue tu culpa, para que haces que ataque mi barco – dijo cruzándose de brazos – si solo hubieses atacado el de Alya nada de esto estaría pasando

-Cállate – dijo Hawk month – eres más altanera de lo que creí – esto último le saco una sonrisa a Marinette, más que un insulto fue un alago – pero dejando eso de lado, tu mataste a mi monstruo…

-Pensé que ya lo habíamos dejado claro – volvió a interrumpirlo.

-Cállate – repitió soltando un suspiro de frustración – sé que quieres el libro de los Miraculous

-Aja

-Lo quieres robar para poder cobrar una gran recompensa por él

-Ajá – repitió Ladybug

-Bueno, empezamos bien, piensa así Marinette – esto último la sorprendió muy pocos la nombraban por su nombre real – si robas el libro y lo vendes a un mortal tendrás dinero para ir a España y vivir una temporada con lujos y sin preocupaciones en una isla paradisíaca…

Marinette estaba atenta.

-Pero… - continuó Hawk month - si lo robas para mí, tendrás dinero suficiente para comprar la isla.

-Gran oferta… ¿Cuál es el truco?

-Marinette… ¿no confías en mí? – esta solo alzo la ceja que pregunta tan idiota.

-No hay truco, simplemente ese es el trato… ¿aceptas? – dijo extendiendo su mano.

La capitana simplemente la estrecho, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero después de todo, no se le puede rechazar la oferta a un dios

-Bueno, cuando tengas el libro sigue esa estrella, te llevará sommerfugl, mi hermoso reino - dijo orgulloso - ¿En qué estábamos Marinette? – haciendo una pose pensativa – Ahh… en que te ahogabas…

Cuando lo noto ya estaba rodeada otra vez por agua, nado hasta la superficie y fue rescata por su camarada Nino.

\- ¿Estas bien Marinette? – preguntó preocupado.

Esta solamente asintió, vió a Alya en el otro barco y esta al comprobar que estaba bien dio la orden para que se fueran a París.

-Muchachos – grito llamando la atención de su tripulación – marquen el rumbo a París… tenemos un libro que robar.

Todos asintieron emocionados y acatando la orden de la capitana, pues como ella lo había dicho, iban a ser ricos.

* * *

Dejen review porfiss, de verdad me hace muy feliz leerlos :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, esta historia esta inspirada en Sinbad la leyenda de los siete mares, espero que les guste.

Pd: Miraculous; Ladybug y Sinbad no son míos son de sus respectivos dueños yo solo utilizo los personajes para entretenerme.

Pd 2: Aquí Tikky y Plagg serán humanos.

* * *

Llegaron al puerto de Francia, pasaron por Marsella y llegaron a la capital en menos de dos días, el barco de Alya estaba retrasado, lo cual era obvio considerando que termino casi destruido.

Marinette le dijo a su tripulación que descansaran mañana por la noche llegaría la princesa heredera a París y ellos obviamente no podían faltar.

Después de la orden, se dirigió al mercado central, si mal no recordaba… sí… ahí estaba tan bonita como siempre la panadería Dupain.

Entro, tenía tiempo que no veía a sus padres, comió y durmió con ellos, les dejo dinero y joyas para que nada faltara. Les explico a sus camaradas el plan, el como la fiesta iba a ser una pantalla para que él pudiera entrar a la bodega y robar el libro.

En menos tiempo del que notó, ella y su tripulación iban de camino a la fiesta de Alya.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Ladybug? – dijeron los guardias amenazándolos y señalándolos con sus espadas.

-Ven… esto ocurre cuando usan la entrada… -Alya notó el alboroto que su vieja amiga estaba causando así que fue a verla – te apuesto cinco monedas de oro a qué bajas las armas y me dejan pasar.

-Trato – contesto un guardia.

-Bajen las armas y déjalos pasar – dijo Alya el guardia le dio su dinero a Marinette y obedeció a la princesa.

– A trabajar – le dijo Marinette a sus tripulantes cuando lograron pasar a los guardias, los cuales asintieron, hace mucho que no iban a una fiesta de ricos.

-No te veo en diez años y luego dos veces en tres días… uff… me siento afortunada – dijo la morena haciendo muecas graciosas.

-Siempre has sido afortunada

-Siempre no – continuaron platicando de cosas ambiguas poniéndose al día, mientras Marinette buscaba una forma fácil y rápida de salir y entrar a la bodega -Ven… te quiero presentar a alguien… - dijo Alya sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La siguió hasta el otro lado del salón y lo vió. Estaba él, ahí, aún más guapo de cómo lo recordaba y con el mismo porte de elegancia que siempre llevaba.

-Marinette… te presento a Adrien Agreste… Adrien ella es…

-He oído hablar de ella… - dijo el rubio interrumpiendo - y de sus grandes aventuras, robando barcos y ayudando a los pueblos que se mueren de hambre – su voz la tenía hipnotizada era más que armoniosa – eso me lleva a preguntarle… que se considera Ladybug… ¿Una ladrona o una heroína?

No faltaban más palabras, sin siquiera despedirse de nadie se fue como alma que lleva el diablo le dijo a Tikki que le dijera al resto que se irían de la fiesta, partirían mañana al medio día.

Lo que Marinette sabía que desde la sombra Hawk Month la estaba viendo.

-Mi pequeño Akuma - dijo sosteniendo una mariposa - Los humanos son tan predecibles…

* * *

Dejen un review porfisss... de verdad me hace muy feliz ver lo que opinan y si sobre les esta gustando la historia.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, esta historia esta inspirada en Sinbad la leyenda de los siete mares, espero que les guste.

Pd: Miraculous; Ladybug y Sinbad no son míos son de sus respectivos dueños yo solo utilizo los personajes para entretenerme.

Pd 2: Aquí Tikky y Plagg serán humanos.

* * *

-Oigan… amigos tranquilos – dijo Marinette cuando la arrojaron a un calabozo, que le pasaba a esta gente, por primera vez no había hecho nada y terminaba en la cárcel.

-Marinette

-Alya, justo a tiempo…

-Tienes idea de lo grave que es esto – dijo la princesa más que enojada.

-Tienes ideas de las veces que he escuchado a eso

-Traicionaste a París

-No… también tu

-ROBASTE EL LIBRO DE LOS MIRACULOUS AUN SABIENDO LO MUCHO QUE SIGNIFICA

-Alya, así es el asunto; primero tengo que cometer un crimen para que luego puedan culparme…

-Entonces como explicas esto – dijo mostrándole su daga favorita, la que le había quitado Hawk Month.

-Hawk Month…

\- ¿Qué?

-Fue Hawk Month… el libro está en su reino… dile a tu padre que vayan a buscarlo a Sommerfugl y libérame yo no tengo nada que ver en esto.

-Marinette, escucha lo que dices… además ya no es asunto de mi padre, los embajadores están haciendo arreglos para tu juicio.

-Espera… ¿juicio?... yo no lo hice… dejé el libro en tu barco y es fue la última vez que lo ví… tú lo viste, conoces la verdad… y… me conoces.

-Te conocía… dime ahora… ¿Quién eres Marinette? – silencio, no hubo respuesta que cosa, la capitana, podría contestar – Mírame a los ojos y dime… ¿Tu lo hiciste?

-No.

Pasaron al tribunal, todos los embajadores estaban ahí, e inclusive unas caras conocidas para la capitana.

-Queen bee… que gusto verte – dijo altanera Marinette, sorprendiendo a todos, Queen bee era el nombre de la amiga y enemiga de Ladybug. Tenían diferentes barcos y muchos pleitos, pero cuando se lo proponían eran capaces de robar a una flota entera.

-Un gusto Ladybug – dijo contestando Chloé Bourgeois, sacándole a más de uno el aliento, no siempre te enteras que la embajadora de Lyon, era esa tan temida pirata.

\- ¿Dónde está desvanecida? – dijo curiosa –quiero verla.

-Está en…

-Basta de charla – dijo enfadado el rey Otis, solamente a dos mujeres se les ocurre platicar cuando se estaba a punto de emitir un juicio– Marinette, dinos donde está el libro…

-Ya estoy cansada de repetirlo, no sé en dónde está, yo no lo tengo.

-Bueno de ser así, la delegación de las 18 ciudades, te declara culpable y te condena a muerte… llévenselo…

-Tienes que ser una broma… ¿están ciegos?… yo no lo hice… - dijo Marinette forcejeando y tratando de huir de los guardias.

-Esperen… - dijo interrumpiendo Alya – demando el derecho de sustitución… llévenme a mí…

Toda la sala quedo en silencio, Alya la única heredera al trono de París estaba condenándose a muerte.

-Marinette dice que Hawk Month tiene el libro y creo en su palabra – ante esto la ojiazul sonrió orgullosa – dejen que vaya a buscarlo a Sommerfugl – si bien antes sonrió ahora tenía ganas de patear a su amiga, como se le ocurre mandarla a ese lugar.

-Hija, no hagas ninguna tontería…- dijo la reina Marlena

-No es ninguna tontería… si Marinette no tiene el libro… entonces está diciendo la verdad y está en Sommerfugl de cualquier modo es nuestra única esperanza.

-Alya estas conciente de que si Marinette no vuelve... tu tomaras su lugar

-Si.

Las cosas ya habían sido dichas, le quitaron las esposas a Marinette y se las pusieron a Alya.

-Marinette tienes 10 días para traer el libro….

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, dejen un review por favor, quiero saber que opinan de la historia, un saludo :)_


End file.
